I'm Yours!
by addictedtokurtbastian
Summary: Hm... Kurt has been texting Chandler again. What does Blaine have to say to that? In this case, actions speak louder than words. SMUT Prompt by GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid. ONESHOT!


_**This fanfiction is for GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid.**_

_**I hope I can follow the prompt well. PROMPT: **__**Could you write anger smut like when Blaine is rough, it could be like when Kurt texted Chandler and Blaine like forces his anger into Kurt?**_

_**Xx**_

_**Sorry, I wont be updating very much, I have school and homework and stuff.**_

_**Okay. Enjoy!**_

_**Oneshot!**_

Kurt giggled as he tapped his IPhone screen. It was another text from Chandler.

_If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer.- C _

Kurt grinned like a madman and slammed his head back on his locker. "Ow!"

"Hey, babe!" Blaine smiled and jogged up to Kurt's locker.

Kurt jumped and quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"Oh! Hey, Blaine. I was just... Uhm... Nothing"

"Kurt?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Don't worry" Kurt babbled. "Am I going to yours or what?"

"Yes, sure. If you want!" Blaine smiled, wondering why Kurt was acting suspicious.

"Cool." Kurt's phone vibrated, but he didn't look at it.

"Aren't you gonna get that? Blaine questioned.

"Oh, no. It's probably just my dad."

"Well, it might be important!" Blaine reached into Kurt's pocket and fished out his phone, quickly looking at the screen.

_1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: Chandler _

"C-C-Chandler? You're texting _Chandler?!_!" Blaine cried.

"We're just texting, it's nothing more. Please, Blaine, you've got to believe me!" Kurt burbled.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Blaine gripped Kurt's jacket sleeve and half dragged him out to his car. "You're coming home with me."

"Blaine!" Kurt said in a small voice. "What're you doing? Blaine. Let go!"

"No!" Blaine growled, boiling with rage.

"Blaine! You're-You're hurting me!"

"Good" Blaine opened the passenger door and shoved Kurt inside, then entering the drivers seat himself. "Put your seat belt on"

Kurt struggled with his seat belt, until finally securing it.

Blaine nodded, and drove to his house. When he got out of the car, he raced over to Kurt's door and opened it, proceeding to grab the material at the back of Kurt's shirt.

He dragged Kurt into his house and shut the door.

"Kurt" Blaine hissed. "What have I told you about texting Chandler?"

"We're just friends!" Kurt cried.

Blaine roared and pushed Kurt up against the wall. "I don't care. You're mine. Only mine."

"Only yours! Please, let me go!" Kurt gulped.

"No. I'm so angry with you Kurt. You-You... You disobeyed me"

"You don't own me Blaine!"

Blaine chuckled and pressed his body against Kurt's. "I can practically _smell _your fear"

Kurt squeaked. "I love you Blaine. I would never do anything to hurt you"

Blaine breathed in deeply, grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and threw him on the couch. "Sometimes telling me isn't enough"

Kurt brought his knees up to his face, but Blaine pushed them down. Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's T-Shirt and ripped it off, leaving his torso bare and pale.

Kurt gulped, his chest heaving in the artificial light.

Blaine wandered around the sofa slowly, staring at Kurt with cold eyes.

"I'm-" Kurt started.

"Don't speak" Blaine shushed angrily. He tore off his own t-shirt, carefully placing it next to Kurt's. Next, he pulled down his jeans, and stared at Kurt until he did the same.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped as the cold air hit his half-hard dick.

Blaine narrowed his eyes and latched his mouth onto Kurt's nipple.

Kurt moaned in pleasure.

"No! Today is all about _you _pleasing _me!_" Blaine sniffed. "Down. On your knees"

Kurt reluctantly complied, gritting his teeth as his knees shuffled along the scratchy cornflower blue carpet. He put Blaine into his mouth, sucking slowly and looking up to lock gazes with Blaine's lust-blown eyes.

Blaine threaded his fingers through Kurt's immaculate hair, making it ruffled and disorderly. He pushed Kurt's head towards him, face-fucking his beautiful plump lips. Kurt could feel Blaine growing harder and longer with every thrust.

Kurt gagged, screwing his eyes up, his eyelashes fluttering.

Blaine moaned and pushed Kurt's face in closer to his groin, till his mouth was resting on the curly mound of black hair at the base of Blaine's cock. Kurt coughed against it, his mouth vibrating.

Blaine gasped at the vibration and tried to thrust his hips in deeper. Blaine pulled out when he saw tears threaten in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt sniffled and sat down on the couch quietly. "I'm sorry"

"I know" Blaine's eyes softened, but then became liquid fire again. "But sorry isn't good enough. You need to _learn _Kurt."

"I'm sorry" Kurt croaked again.

Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's sides and flipped him over, so he was laying on his stomach. He quickly entered Kurt fast, stretching his hole with his cock.

Kurt screamed out in agony.

"Need to _learn!"_ Blaine jeered.

"N-N-Need to l-l-learn" Kurt whimpered.

Blaine began a fast, but soft routine. With every thrust, Kurt cried out again, his hole sore and red.

"Mine. You're all mine!" Blaine growled.

"Yes, yes!" Kurt said, arching his back as the pleasure replaced the pain.

"SAY IT!" Blaine shouted.

"I'm yours!" Kurt yelled, pumping his dick in time with Blaine.

Blaine slowed down. "I'm gonna-"

Kurt could feel a hot liquid spill into his ass. He pulled on his dick a few more times before releasing onto the leather couch. Kurt collapsed, Blaine on top of him, catching his breath.

"I wont do it again" Kurt breathed.

"I know" Blaine stroked Kurt's face. "I know"

The boys lay on the sofa, Blaine's arms around Kurt, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**Wow, hope it's good enough for you guys. Especially GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid.**_

_**It was fun to write, but it took me a while, thanks to school and whatnot. Year 9 get a lot of homework! **_

_**xx**_


End file.
